Un día soleado
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Hinata espera pacientemente a Kiba y Shino para un día de campo y celebrar que la reconstrucción de Konoha por fin ha terminado. Pero sus compañeros de equipo tenían otros planes y esperaban que ella pasara ese día… con otra persona. Ganadora del 2do. lugar del reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Nota: El siguiente fanfic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**

* * *

…

…

…

**UN DÍA SOLEADO**

…

…

…

Hinata espera pacientemente a Kiba y Shino para un día de campo y celebrar que la reconstrucción de Konoha por fin ha terminado. Pero sus compañeros de equipo tenían otros planes y esperaban que ella pasara ese día… con otra persona.

…

…

…

Una apacible mañana. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Perfecto para un día de campo. Se levantó temprano para empezar con una labor que hacía mucho tiempo había abandonado, la cocina.

Después de cepillarse el cabello y una rápida ida al baño, caminó hasta la cocina. Se colocó el delantal y empezó con a juntar los ingredientes para la comida de ese día tan especial.

Ese era el día que por fin Konoha estaba totalmente reconstruida. Una mañana por fin que despertaba en su cuarto y no en un campamento.

Mientras cortaba verduras no podía dejar de recordar tantos momentos junto a sus queridos compañeros, por eso iba a esforzarse en preparar el mejor almuerzo para ellos y agradecerles por todo. Además un poco de nostalgia la estaba consumiendo pues pronto su equipo se disolvería. Serian nombrados jounin y quizá cada uno tendría un propio equipo a su cargo en unos años. Era triste ya no ver tanto a Kiba y Shino, pero eso es parte de crecer. Y a quien más seguiría extrañando seria a Neji. Lástima que a él ya no lo volvería a ver. Pero ya no debía llorar, seguiría esforzándose por vivir lo mejor posible por él.

Se limpió una lágrima traviesa que surcaba su mejilla y continuo con el arroz.

…

…

…

El mediodía había llegado, el sol estaba en lo alto. Un día que parecía más feliz que cualquier otro. Todo el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Ahora podría seguir con su meta. Pero antes haría un poco de entrenamiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenar. Además cierto castaño lo había retado, ese Kiba jamás se cansaría de enfrentarlo.

Salió de casa mientras la gente lo saludaba, se sentía bastante extraño. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ser "El salvador de Konoha". Pero debía aceptar que el reconocimiento de las personas se sentía bien.

Llego a la torre Hokage, siempre mirándola con añoranza pues si se esforzaba se convertiría en el primer candidato al nuevo Hokage. Agradecía que Tsunade siguiera viva junto con otros, lástima que muchos no pudieron volver de la muerte.

Unos minutos más tarde ya podía visualizar el campo de entrenamiento. Suspiró y a punto de realizar los estiramientos previos notó que no está solo como pensaba. Parece ser que Kiba había llegado temprano. Dirige sus ojos azules hacia unos metros más atrás, justo en la pradera.

Pero no parece ser el del clan Inuzuka. Era…

Hinata sentada en el pasto, sola.

Se le formó un pequeño nudo en el estómago, esta situación lo tomó demasiado desprevenido. Miro hacia ella, sonrió y prefirió ignorar el nerviosismo.

Continúo observándola a ella. Quien tendía un mantel en el pasto para a continuación sacar de una gran cesta junto a ella pequeños contenedores.

Parecía un picnic, seria para ¿él? ¡Hinata había preparado comida para él! Era acaso ¿una cita? No se sentía preparado para eso, aún. Pero, ella ni siquiera lo había invitado. Entonces ¿con quién se vería ella ahí?

Un tic se formó en su ceja derecha, esa conclusión no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Más se tragó su orgullo y continúo caminando hacia ella. Justo en ese momento ella levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Hinata lucia tan diferente al campo de batalla. Estaba totalmente limpia y vestía un sencillo kimono color lila, dejando atrás los días cubierta de tierra y el desgastado uniforme jounin.

Sonrió olvidando su enojo y la saludó sonriéndole mostrando todos los dientes.

—Hinata —la llamó al encontrarse a un par de metros.

La aludida no creía lo que veía, Naruto se dirigía hacia ella. ¿Estaría soñando? Solo atinó a sonreírle de vuelta.

—Buenos días Naruto kun.

Tal vez en la guerra había perdido la timidez y había sido capaz de mantenerse sin desmayarse, pero ahora era diferente. Estaban ellos dos solos y sin ningún peligro cerca. Notando que él no hablaba, aprovechó la ocasión para invitarlo a comer.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer?

Conociéndose tan bien a sí misma, no podría creer lo que acababa de decir sin desmayarse en el intento.

—Claro que sí, tu comida es deliciosa.

Hinata se sintió tan aliviada. Enseguida volvió a dirigirse a la cesta. Naruto se sentó frente a ella.

—Siento haberme comportado como un idiota cuando tú solo querías que comiéramos, siendo un niño solo me importaban las misiones.

— ¿De qué hablas Naruto kun?

—Aquella misión donde Kiba, Akamaru, tú y yo fuimos a la misión del ladrón. Recuerdo que hiciste onigiris... con mi cara —rio con fuerza ante tal recuerdo que en su momento le pareció tan extraño—. Pero probé uno y me encantó, te dije que serias una gran esposa…— incapaz de poder continuar, ahora podía darse cuenta de tantas cosas que en su niñez no entendía. Sintiéndose completamente un idiota.

Avergonzado no sabía por dónde mirar, mientras Hinata se moría de la vergüenza y rezaba porque la tierra se la tragara para ocultar su rostro tan sonrojado.

Un silencio incomodo reino, Naruto sabía muy bien que Hinata lo amaba y quizás en aquel momento ella siendo una niña ya estaba enamorada de él.

—Naruto kun, por favor come.

Fue ella quien busco una rápida salida, el rubio la miro sonrojado.

Ella le señalaba todos los pequeños bentous. Su estómago rugió y su cara se coloreo aún más. Para Hinata fue tan adorable que no puedo evitar reír un poco.

—Gra-gracias Hinata, tengo hambre. ¿Qué trajiste?

No haber desayunado le estaba saliendo muy caro, incluso estaba tartamudeando.

—Traje onigiris, rollos zenzai, carne seca, ensalada de pasta, rollos de canela y sopa de miso con vegetales.

— ¿Tanto?

—Se suponía que Kiba kun y Shino kun vendrían también, tendríamos una comida para celebrar la reconstrucción de Konoha.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su estómago e hizo una mueca enojado. Era verdad, Hinata no había cocinado para él, sino para sus compañeros de equipo. Y se suponía que estaba ahí por una revancha con Kiba, pero se encontró con Hinata.

Ella lo miro confundida, de pronto se había perdido en sus pensamientos egoístas. Pero estaba con Hinata no podía desperdiciar tal oportunidad; además ella cocinaba muy bien.

—Un onigiri para empezar—sonrió como solo él sabía.

Hinata por un momento dudo en sacar de la cesta los onigiris.

Naruto la observó curioso. Hinata parecía estar dudando.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada, Naruto kun aquí tienes... —Hinata cerró los ojos y estiró la pequeña caja frente al rubio.

La cajita adornada con símbolos del clan Hyuuga contenía, si onigiris pero…

—Ah, yo… quiero una de cada cara.

"Malditos Kiba, y Shino" masculló Naruto totalmente decepcionado pero es que Hinata no había hecho onigiris con su cara como aquella vez, sino que tenían las caras de sus compañeros de equipo. Todos con una sonrisa. "¡Incluso Akamaru!" pensó aun irritado, debía tranquilizarse después de todo él no había sido contemplado antes para esa comida.

Hinata solo podía observar como Naruto después de haberle dicho eso prácticamente le arrebató la cajita y se la comía toda como un animal.

— ¿Naruto kun estas bien?

—Si —le sonrió pero esa punzada de celos lo estaban convirtiendo en un idiota.

—Pero no hay con mi cara—murmuro entre dientes.

— ¿Que dijiste Naruto kun?

—Nada —seguido de eso empezó a reír como un idiota.

Dios mío que se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Naruto devoraba tanto los onigiris con las caras de sus nuevos enemigos como todo lo demás; mientras Hinata hacía lo propio con un poco de ensalada y rollos zenzai.

—Eres tan linda —soltó de pronto ante lo que Hinata enrojeció y bajo la mirada.

—Tan linda con tus compañeros en hacerles esta comida, lo que hubiera dado por comer algo así en mis misiones —continuo elogiándola.

—Naruto kun…

—Tengo un poco de envidia de Shino y Kiba, incluso Akamaru.

—Ellos son mis amigos, son tan importantes para mí como mi familia, por eso siempre cocino para ellos —le dio una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de amor.

— ¿Y yo? —murmuro de nuevo tan bajo que Hinata no le escuchó. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porque se comportaba así?

—Dijiste algo.

—No dije nada —le sonrió de vuelta pero sin ocultar la tristeza que nublaba su mirada.

A Hinata le rompió el corazón. No sabía que decir, él se veía tan deprimido de pronto.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo para que él se pusiera así?

..

..

Hinata trato de hacerlo sonreír y le ofreció un postre, rollos de canela. Él tomo uno y lo comió lentamente.

Quería acercarse, abrazarlo y consolarlo. Pero el valor no aparecía por ningún lado.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? No quiero verte triste, por favor.

Naruto la miró y vio sus ojos a punto de las lágrimas. ¡Demonios! la había hecho llorar.

—No es nada.

Hinata no puede evitar recordar tantos tristes momentos a su lado. A pesar de que en la guerra ninja demostró gran valentía y juro que lucharía por estar a su lado ahora parecía tan imposible.

Lamentaba tantas cosas. Sin poder evitarlo llora.

Naruto se acerca para acariciarle una mejilla.

—No llores, después de todo me has salvado muchas veces. Haz hecho mucho por mí, no lo dudes. Estoy muy agradecido contigo.

—Naruto kun yo… estoy muy feliz de haber compartido este día contigo.

—Es bonito oír algo así de tu parte.

—Siempre te he admirado pero me parecía que tenía un camino muy largo para llegar contigo.

—Una parte de lo que dices está mal, Hinata.

— ¿Eh?

—Lo que dices es como si yo fuera alguien increíble y tu muy débil. Pero yo pienso que eres realmente asombrosa, durante los exámenes chunnin, el ataque de Pain, tú te levantas y peleas una y otra vez. Pienso que es increíble, es algo que no cualquiera podría hacer. Y qué decir de la guerra ninja, solamente gracias a ti pude continuar ante Obito.

—Eso solo fue por ti…

—Pienso que tú y yo somos el mismo tipo de personas, muy en el fondo. Siempre trabajando duro para ser mejores… quizá es por eso que siempre he sentido que debo vigilarte de algún modo.

"Naruto kun gracias…por escuchar eso de ti, me hace sentir que yo puedo…" piensa Hinata encantada. El rubio ríe un poco más fuerte y la cubre sus brazos sorprendiéndola.

Hinata piensa "así que espero estar a tu lado algún día".

—Gracias, Naruto kun

—Yo soy quien debe dártelas. Gracias, Hinata.

Teniéndola tan cerca, solo acercó su rostro al de ella un poco y besó cariñosamente su frente. Hinata no podía creerlo. La felicidad era poco para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

…

…

…

Ya que empezaba a ocultarse el sol, decidieron que era mejor regresar. Naruto le ayudó a recoger las cosas y cargar la cesta.

—Después de todo yo me lo comí casi todo.

Ella asintió agradeciendo internamente porque la comida le hubiese agradado tanto.

—Ahora Hinata yo te invitare a comer algo ¿ramen estaría bien?

—Si quieres Naruto kun yo… puedo cocinarte ramen.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Yo quise decir que te prepararía ramen.

— ¿EN SERIO? —no ocultó su sorpresa nunca nadie le había cocinado algo.

—Estaría encantada de cocinarlo para ti.

—De acuerdo, pero después yo te invitare a comer. Es que solo se cocinar ramen instantáneo.

—Gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la comida. Aunque me pregunto porque Kiba kun y Shino kun no vinieron.

—No tengo idea de porque alguien rechazaría tu comida.

Ante tan dulce comentario Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

"Hinata, significa un lugar soleado. Un nombre que le sienta bien. Es agradable, cálida… " Pensaba al mirarla sin que ella lo notara.

Ahora al llegar a Konoha aun sin haber entrenado se sentiría mucho mejor.

…

…

…

* * *

Este OS empecé a escribirlo hace tanto tiempo, fue hace poco que me decidí a editarlo; además aproveche para que participe en el concurso del grupo de Facebook.

Con respecto al NaruHina creo que se dará de forma muy lenta pero segura y sobretodo adorable. Así empezarían y luego se harían novios, si Kishimoto quiere jajá. Y lo que Hinata cocino son precisamente las comidas preferidas del equipo ocho.

Las palabras del videojuego Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 no pueden ser más ciertas, es en una parte del videojuego donde hay misiones a Naruto le toca con Hinata y al término de ésta le dice unas palabras tan dulces a Hinata que tuve que utilizarlas en este OS. El video lo pueden encontrar en YouTube así Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Side Mission Walkthrough Part 1 For Hinata Fans justo en el minuto 12:55, es bastante conmovedor.

Además hace poco en el manga se mostraron los sueños de nuestros ninjas favoritos, y el de Hinata fue tan hermoso que pensé que sería perfecto para ser la portada de este fanfic.

En fin, gracias por leer. No olviden:

**Si no dejan un bello review esta historia se AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**


End file.
